Meeting You
by BCFireShadow
Summary: She's one of a kind, that was for sure. Naruto had told everybody there was nobody that interesting, when he was young or even in his trip with Jiraiya. When she suddenly shows up in their life, what will change?


**Hey, this is a new story that I just came up with, and I hope you'll all enjoy my OC, Motarasu Shouri. This will just be something I'll do and continue _if _you like, so here's the story.**

**I don't own Naruto, just Motarasu Shouri, my OC.**

* * *

It was a pleasant morning in Konohagakure no Sato- the birds were chirping, the sun was shining, people were whistling their own happy tune doing their work, while kids played games with their friends. Everybody was happy. It was a normal day.

But when you ask Naruto Uzumaki, his normal day was staring at kids playing; the same age as he, either with their parents or their parents. It was normal for him to always sit on the bench and observe sadly.

Naruto was always regarded as a 'demon, Kyuubi incarnate, or the brat.' It always made him wonder though, he had blonde hair, whisker marks on his cheeks, yeah, blue eyes, wore a blue shirt and an orange vest over it, white cuffs, blue shorts, but what part of him looked like a demon's?

People avoided him, glare at him or look scared for some reason. Kids would avoid him like a plague, no doubt because their parents said so. Sometimes though, some tried to play with him and talk to him, but their parents would lead them away from him. Going back to point one.

Being alone.

But today wasn't going to be a normal day.

Bullies.

Naruto hated them with a passion.

So, when he saw that indigo-haired girl being picked on by those bullies, he moved to defend the girl, even if he knew that they studied in the Academy. They were six years older than him.

He _did _save the girl, by averting their attention from her to him.

And then he got punched. .

The bullies went their way, content on beating him up. Hinata, the girl, made a move to check on the boy, when his guard suddenly appeared, checking on her then grabbing her hand.

"Hinata-sama, you're father has been searching for you. And you shouldn't be here! It's dangerous. Especially around that boy."And that, she was pulled away from the clearing, but not without sparing a concern glance towards the boy who protected her. To her relief, he made a thumbs up sign, making her sigh in relief.

'_Maybe I could meet him next time.'_

Naruto however, after flashing his good guy pose, slumped, leaning on a rock. His body ached from the beating those kids gave him.

'_Ow… well, after a few hours this'll be okay.'_

And with that, he lost consciousness.

* * *

"You're going to get a backache there."

Naruto blearily opened his eyes, and noted it was already afternoon. He looked towards the direction of the voice, and saw a kid, younger than him. She had green hair tied in a ponytail, green eyes, a white shirt and black shorts.

"Wha-?"

The kid deadpanned. "I know nature-lovers, but sleeping on a rock like that will get you hurt." She said.

Naruto, feeling slightly intelligent, blurted out, "Are you a girl?" Realizing what he said, he chuckled awkwardly. The girl looked like a boy, actually, with the way she dresses. She didn't look like those girls his age that he had seen before who like pink frilly dresses.

"Yeah. But I don't like skirts and frilly dresses. I don't like what Kaa-chan wants me to wear." She complained. At the word 'Kaa-chan' Naruto looked sad.

"Hey, why're you sad, huh?" the girl asked, concerned. "You got a bruise on your face! We need to go to a doctor!" she exclaimed, genuinely worried.

"No!" the blonde fiercely said, glaring at her. He held her arm in a firm grip. "Why do you care, anyway?"

The girl looked like she was going to cry and she was looking at her arm. "Y-You're hurt. You got a bruise. Doesn't that hurt?" she stammered, scared of the boy.

Naruto abruptly got guilty. He just made the girl cry when he was worried for him! He let go of his grip but… why would she care for him?

"The doctors hate me." He confessed, wrapping his hands. "I'm sorry for shouting at you. I was just surprised you cared. Not all do."

The girl's eyes widened. "What?! But you're hurt! Doctors help people!"

'_Apparently not. They call me a demon.'_

The girl shook her head. "Well, I'm finding you a doctor. That's an order." She ordered.

"Order?" he laughed. "You're younger than me!" he pointed out. The girl turned red in embarrassment. "Besides. This'll heal in about an hour. I don't need doctors."

"Awesome….." the girl practically had stars in her eyes. "Fine! Let's go eat! You're paying! Hah!" she triumphantly smirked. The boy spluttered.

"Why me! You go!" he said indignantly. "You can't order me around! Besides, I'm not hungry!"

His stomach growled suddenly, and the green-haired girl laughed.

"See, your stomach agrees! Now come on!"

At the end though, Naruto led her to the Ichiraku Ramen stand. He did feel slightly guilty when he shouted at her for no reason, so as his secret payment, he'll pay for his companion's food.

Besides, she was friendly.

"So," Naruto started, while waiting for their noodles. "What's your name? I didn't get it." He asked.

"Motarasu Shouri." Shouri introduced, grinning. "You?"

"Uzumaki Naruto." He proudly stated.

"Your name's ramen?" the girl queried, confused. "The ramen topping?"

"Yeah, but- NO! It has another meaning. It's Ma-el-strom." Naruto boasted, happy to show off somebody younger than him by a year that he knew a big word. "A whirlpool in a storm, when it's with Uzumaki. Cool, right?"

"Cool!"Shouri had stars in her eyes. "But mine's better. Mine's, the Bringer of Victory. Beat that!" she smirked. "I feel like a Protector of the World!"

Naruto glared at her. _Oh, it's on. _"I feel like a Powerful Being who can defeat a lot of enemies! Hah, you could be a defender, but what if you're weak?" he sneered playfully.

"Bleh! Then I'll get stronger, and play safe, because who'd fight a mael-mail-mell-mall-" she tried saying the word. "Maaaa-"

"MAELSTROM! Ma-el-strom." He retorted, eyebrow twitching.

Shouri laughed. "It's hard to say your name too!" she mocked.

"Why you-" Naruto reached for her, but Shouri threw her chopsticks on his head playfully. Her eyes widened when he grabbed her arm, and she flailed dramatically.

"Help~ help~!" she said dramatically. "Oh anybody there, help me~.." she "pleaded".

"Aha, the Protector will never get away, for now I hold her." Naruto said sarcastically with a deadpanned face. "Oh no."

"Then the Mighty Ramen shall save you!" a voice suddenly spoke up, startling the both of them. It was Teuchi,a grey-haired man in a chef's outfit, the owner of the stand, with the two ramen bowls.

"And along with that, the Ladle of Judgment shall accompany you!" Ayame, Teuchi's brown-haired chef-suit-wearing daughter piped also, holding a ladle. She raised it good-humoredly.

The four laughed (Naruto and Shouri following after, after they realized they were only joking earlier) and Teuchi placed the bowl in front of them.

"So, Naruto, who's this cute girl with you?"Ayame asked, looking at Shouri. "A new friend?"

"She's Shouri Motarasu. She's my new friend." Naruto grinned. He blushed at the word _cute._"Enough talking, start eating!"

"I'm not behind you!" Shouri followed.

As they ate, the father-daughter duo smiled happily.

"At least Naruto-kun has a new friend now." Ayame observed. "They boy has no friends at all."

"Yes." Teuchi agreed. "I've never seen Naruto laugh that happily."

* * *

The next day, Naruto climbed the Hokage mountain. He was actually happy that he had met _Motarasu Shouri, _and all in all, in one day, he had assumed that she was a really kind 5-year old girl. She also played with him after playing, and he had recently found out that her family liked going around the world, and they were just having a week stop in Konoha.

'_And for the first time, I have a friend!' _he exclaimed in his mind. '_But she's not here… I knew she wouldn't come.'_

Suddenly he heard gasping, like somebody was having a hard time going to the mountain. The whiskered boy looked up in disinterest, only noticing the green hair, like grass.

'_Wait, green hair?' _His eyes widened. '_Aaaah! Shouri! She's just five years old and she doesn't know this stuff, she's not from Konoha!' _"Shouri? Shouri?" he called, looking towards the stairs. He ran towards the place and was immediately greeted with a glare.

"I hate you!" Shouri yelled, huffing. "I didn't know which mountain and how will I go here! I even had a big bag that my parents want me to carry!" Her face was red, and she was gasping air fast.

"Gomen nasai!" Naruto apologized, bowing. He held her hand and brought her to his original spot. "There. We're staying here."

Shouri settled down and opened her bag. She took out a picnic mat and spread it on the ground, two water bottles, a picnic basket and a pillow. She sat down on the mat while Naruto stared at her.

"What? Sit down." She took one water bottle and drank. "We are having a picnic!"

The blonde-haired boy sat down uncertainly, never experiencing this kind. He had only seen in the parks, the family picnics, as they call it. He looked questioningly at the girl in front of her and tilted his head.

"What? Never had a picnic before? Come on, eat!" she invited, patting the mat. She gave a sandwich from the basket, and Naruto looked a little green he saw the leafy-thingies. "Hey! It's healthy." She defended and she put it in his mouth.

Naruto bit it nervously but brightened when it _actually _tasted good. He sat down, seeing Shouri's smug look. He looked down and ate his sandwich sadly. '_She will know that I'm just a demon. Then she will ignore me too. Then I'll be alone again. She's doing this because she doesn't know me.' _

"Hey, why are you so sad?" Shouri asked, concerned. "Do you hate me for giving you healthy stuff?"

"No! No, no." he protested, guilty for making her feel bad. "Why are you here? Don't _you _hate me?"

"But why?" Shouri whined. "You're kind and cool. Why would I hate you!"

"Because I'm a demon!" Naruto yelled, throwing the sandwich he was holding on the picnic mat. "I'm A MONSTER! I'm a killer. I shouldn't be friends with you because you're kind, pretty and helpful. I don't have friends for a reason. Just leave me alone, and you wouldn't get hurt, Shouri."

A silent atmosphere blanketed the whole place, and the air seemed to hold its breath. Naruto glared at the village, angry because his new friend that he had just shouted on wasn't talking.

"You're wrong." Shouri broke the deafening silence, standing. "I know what monsters look like. They're scary and have big teeth. They have hairy arms and scary claws. But you don't. You're cool, you don't have big teeth, you have yellow hair but you're not hairy! You're not a de-mon." the girl protested.

Naruto looked at her with big eyes. '_What? She doesn't believe the villagers?'_

"You're kind and awesome to play with. You like playing, but monsters don't play. They eat people a lot. You eat a lot of Ramen."

The whiskered boy's eyebrows twitched hearing the Ramen comment.

"Aha! Maybe they're scared at you because they think you were going to eat all of their Ramen! And if you're still hungry, you're going to eat them!" Shouri intelligently proclaimed, grinning. Naruto looked ready to throw up.

"Ah, YUCK! NO! Why will I even eat people?!" he yelled, and glared when he saw Shouri was still on the role on him eating all of the Ramen in the universe and he will be named as 'Ramen King'. He slowly crept to her, and…

Tickled her.

"And then- ahaHAAHAHAHAHAHA! Stop Naruto!" Tears were already forming in Shouri's eyes when she kept on laughing.

"Then the Ramen King will…" Naruto tried to touch the ground but failed. He looked down with Shouri and yelled. They weren't standing on the Hokage Mountain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Hatake Kakashi, an elite jounin of Konoha was gazing at the village with a bored expression on top of the Hokage Office when he heard…. Yelling?

"What?" he looked up with one eye and squinted, the sun blocking his view. When he suddenly saw… two shadows his eye widened.

"AAAAHHHHHHH SHOURI HELP ME!"

"YOU LET ME FALL!"

The two figures-kids- fell in front of him and continued falling. Kakashi suddenly made a shunshin and landed on the ground, and held his arms in front of him. He closed his eye(s) and suddenly felt two heavy weights on his arms. He opened his eyes and saw two pairs of eyes looking back at him.

"Thanks for saving us, mister." The girl thanked, hopping down from his hold, pulling the boy down.

"You saved us, Ninja-san! Arigato gozaimasu!" The boy also thanked, bowing.

"Ninja?" The girl tilted her head. '_Cute girl.' _Kakashi mused.

"Yeah, Ninja, you know, those who defend the village! I told that was my dream!" '_Aah, the Jinchuuriki- Uzumaki Naruto. He seems to have a dream to become a ninja, and is friends with this girl.'_

"Hello to you two. And you're welcome." Kakashi eye-smiled, looking at the both of the kids. "What are your names? Especially you, young girl, I haven't seen you around."

"My name's Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo!" The blonde introduced, jabbing a finger towards himself. "Why do you have a mask?" the question was ignored.

"I'm Motarasu Shouri. My family is just a bunch of travelers and we just stopped here to rest and see the village. Your village is nice." She chirped, looking at the tall silver-haired man in front of her. "Wow, you're tall. I'm just as high as your thigh!" she compared, looking at her height.

Kakashi patted her hair while Naruto huffed. '_This guy is stealing my friend! I hate him!' _

"Hey, Shouri!" Naruto called, suddenly having an idea. He had to separate his friends from this guy. "Do you want to meet Hokage-jiji?"

"The Hokage?" Kakashi quirked his eyebrow. "You call him like that?"

"YEAH!" Naruto sneered. Now this masked man was asking him if he was friends with the Hokage? Huh. He was Uzumaki Naruto, he wasn't going to back down! "What's it to you?"

"Nothing."

"Hokage? Is he a ninja?" Shouri practically had stars in her eyes. Naruto grinned, his plan just succeeded. "Cool! I want to meet him. Is he an old guy?" She tugged Naruto's sleeve. "Come on! I want to meet him!" Naruto laughed and headed towards the Hokage office.

He looked back and glared at the silver-haired jounin and smirked. '_Heh, take that.'_

Kakashi 's eyebrow furrowed in confusion. '_What was that about?'_

They played, they made adventures, they ate at the Ichiraku's, they made new food together, they bonded, they visited the Hokage and explored Konoha.

It was the best week of Naruto and Shouri's life.

But as the saying goes, all good things must come to an end.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, and tell me what you think by reviewing!**


End file.
